Mount Zonah Medical Center
Mount Zonah Medical Center is a general hospital in Grand Theft Auto V located in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. Description It is bordered by Dorset Drive, Dorset Place, Rockford Drive, Abe Milton Parkway and Carcer Way in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. Mount Zonah is one of the largest hospitals in Los Santos serving the western area of Los Santos. It has departments of Renal Dialysis, Medical Physics, Prosthetics, Outpatients Physiotherapy, Outpatients Surgical, Micro Surgery, Toxicology, Histology and Hematology, as well as a Tropical Disease Center and an emergency room. The hospital has associated research centers such as the Coffield Center For Spinal Research and the Harper Unit For Clinical Psychology. Due to the location of the medical center in a wealthy area, it is presumably the hospital with the most advanced technology and equipment. The institution also has a big advertising budget and airs aggressive TV commercials accusing the Central Los Santos Medical Center of having bad doctors and healthcare. An Ambulance may be seen driving into Mount Zonah Medical Center off Dorset Drive between 15:00 pm and 04:00 am'Ymap': WORLD_VEHICLE_AMBULANCE: : 15:00 - 04:00 X:-455.5808 Y:-367.5662 Z:32.74392. It may also be seen responding, driving out of the hospital onto Carcer Way between 22:00 pm and 05:00 am Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_AMBULANCE: ambulance: 22:00 - 05:00 X:-477.8547 Y:-294.9184 Z:34.29564. An additional two Ambulances can be found parked inside the interior parking area. Between 11:00 am and 18:00 pm, a Taxi with a passenger may be seen pulling away from the pickup area at the west of the complex.>'Ymap': WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_PASSENGERS: taxi: 11:00 - 18:00 X:-531.5023 Y:-323.1268 Z:34.03638 A random car can sometimes be seen pulling away from the Harper Unit south door between 07:00 am and 15:00 pm'Ymap': WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: : 07:00 - 15:00 X:0 Y:0 Z:0.7436039 W:0.6686203, another pulling up to the north door between 11:00 am and 18:00 pm'Ymap': WORLD_VEHICLE_ATTRACTOR: : 11:00 - 18:00 X:-386.7564 Y:-312.2435 Z:32.27868, and another parking in the road-side parking area north of the hospital before walking up to the Harper Unit north door.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: : 07:00 - 15:00 X:-397.0005 Y:-298.7964 Z:33.23898 Pedestrians can be seen around the exterior during various hours of the day. According to a Mount Zonah Medical Center TV commercial, Los Santos Medical Center's treatment caused the death of a son's father. The commercial voice, who also voices the GTA IV male GPS voice, advises patients to visit the Mount Zonah Medical Center instead. The commercial claims Mount Zonah is number one in Heart Attacks, Brain Hemorrhages, Tourettes, Strokes, Hemorrhoids, Leprosy, Elephantiasis, Cardiac Failure and Loose Stools, mocking each of the conditions. He also claims the hospital has the largest advertising budget. During the commercial, the hospital uses the Los Santos County Coroner Office interior.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgnHpzlS2sw Influence The medical facility is based on the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Strangers and Freaks *Damaged Goods - Deludamol Rumpo parked in the interior parking lot. Gallery MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-East.png|East view of the building. MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-North.png|North view. MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-West.png|West view. MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-NorthEntrance.png|North entrance from Carcer Way. MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-SouthEntrance.png|South entrance to the building from Dorset Drive. MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-Courtyard.png|Exterior courtyard. MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-DorsetPlace.png|Dorset Place passing between the buildings. MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-HarperUnit.png|Harper Unit. MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-Wards.png|Wards. MountZonahMedicalCenter-GTAV-Interior.png|Interior parking area for emergency vehicles. HarperUnit-GTAV-MountZonah.png|Harper Unit for Clinical Psychology building. Mount Zonah Medical Center Billboard Advertisment GTAV.png|Billboard advertisement. Trivia *Mount Zonah seems to be a Jewish hospital. Also, "zonah" means "whore" in Hebrew and "adultery" in Arabic, another example of Rockstar's crude jokes. See also * All Saints General Hospital - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent to Mount Zonah Medical Center. References }} Navigation de:Mount Zonah Medical Center Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Hospitals Category:Hospitals in GTA V Category:Rockford Hills Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos